


You Want to Take that Ride with Me

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Jade Chan [14]
Category: Jackie Chan Adventures, Public Enemies (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Challenge Response, Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Fusion Challenge, Gen, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade meets John Dillinger...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Want to Take that Ride with Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [BradyGirl_12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/gifts).



> Hey there! Here’s a new AU Jackie Chan Adventures crossover oneshot I cooked up one day. I was watching the 2009 film Public Enemies when I thought of Jade Chan and how John Dillinger himself would’ve taken a liking to her. So this is what I came up with. Hope you like it! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius John Rogers owns Jackie Chan Adventures. The geniuses at Universal Pictures own the film Public Enemies. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

You Want to Take that Ride with Me

“I’m John Dillinger. I rob banks,” the man sitting across from her at the table in the restaurant said. 

Jade Chan, eleven, was a little stunned at first, but soon recovered, smiling. 

“That’s where all these people keep their money,” he added, smirking. 

A puzzled look crossed her face as Jade replied, “Why’d you tell me that? You could’ve made up a story.” 

“I’m not going to lie to you,” John said. His cowboylike tone of voice sent shivers up and down her spine – and definitely the good kind, too. 

“That’s kind of a serious thing to tell someone, especially a girl my age,” Jade remarked. 

“I know you,” he purred in reply. His dark chocolate eyes, it seemed, were enchanting her, putting her under some kind of spell. 

Namely, his spell.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that’s basically it. What do you think? I hope you liked reading it as much as I did writing it (and I liked it a lot). 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated, of course.


End file.
